Pekerjaan Mereka
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai pekerjaan yang dimiliki oleh Akashi dan Furihata, serta bagaimana hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Berakhir maniskah? Waning: OOC dan AU.


Dengan masonya(?) saya membuat cerita baru lagi ' ')

Semoga memuaskan dan silahkan dinikmati XD

.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Pekerjaan Mereka**

**Oleh : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Akashi dan Furihata**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, Kumpulan Drabble, dan Typo **

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Guru-Murid**

.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum _sensei_, sebentar lagi..."

Saat ini Furihata terjebak bersama dengan salah satu guru ter-_killer_ di sekolahnya. Ini semua karena nilai ujian matematika yang Furihata dapat tidak begitu bagus—dan kebetulan guru tersebutlah yang mengajar mata pelajaran itu.

Namun entah mengapa—bukannya memberikan soal remedial, sang guru malah memberikan soal olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional kepada sang murid. Furihata awalnya sedikit curiga—tak ada satu pun yang ia pelajari keluar disoal—tapi karena Furihata begitu polos, ia pun percaya saja kalau yang diberikan ada soal remedialnya.

'Susah...kalau begini bakal jelek lagi nilainya...'

Mata Furihata tampak berkaca-kaca—rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis. Sesadis inikah guru killer itu, sampai-sampai memberi soal remedial yang begitu sulit. Furihata menyesal—seharusnya ulangan kemarin ia belajar, bukannya malah main game seharian. Kalau tidak remedial 'kan dia tidak perlu mengerjakan soal-soal sulit tersebut.

Ditambah, selain susah—aura yang dikeluarkan sang guru lumayan menyeramkan. Daritadi pandangan sang guru tak lepas dari Furihata. Kadang Furihata melihat sang guru menyeringai kearahnya—ketika ia terlihat kesulitan menjawab soal.

'Ukh—bahkan guru itu mulai meremehkanku.'

"Sudah selesai?"

"Belum..."

Sang guru mendekati Furihata dan berdiri diam disampingnya—menatap lembar jawaban Furihata yang hanya terisi setengahnya saja. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Furihata, posenya sih seperti ingin mengajari Furihata—tapi kok rasanya terlalu dekat ya? Furihata saja sampai salah tingkah.

"Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti? Sini aku ajari.."

"E-Eh? Ta-tapi kan ini ujian...sensei tidak perlu mengajariku."

Sang guru hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menunjuk beberapa jawaban yang telah Furihata tulis.

"Yang ini salah, ini juga salah, salah lagi, salah, salah—"

Seketika wajah Furihata memucat, hampir semua yang telah dijawabnya salah. Bisa-bisa dia ikut remedial lagi minggu depan. Kapan dia bisa lulus pelajaran tersebut? Akhirnya dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis, Furihata menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Akashi-_sensei_...hiks..soalnya terlalu susah..."

**CTAK**

Eh—Bunyi apa itu? sepertinya berasal dari guru kita—Akashi-_sensei_—Akashi kau tak apa?

"Hei Kouki...Aku bisa saja meluluskanmu dalam pelajaran ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

Jangan bilang—

"Be-Benarkah? Apa itu _sensei_?"

"Jadilah pacarku maka kau akan lulus. Mudah bukan."

"Ya—EHHH?"

Tuh kan, dasar guru tukang modus—ah, tapi selamat atas keberhasilanmu.

.

.

**Dokter-Perawat**

.

Akashi Seijurou adalah salah satu dokter muda yang cukup terkenal di rumah sakit Teiko. Bukan hanya karena kemampuan dan keahliannya saja, tetapi juga karena kharisma dan ketampanan yang ia miliki—membuat banyak orang kagum sekaligus tergila-gila padanya. Akan tetapi, meskipun sang dokter muda banyak mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, tapi ia tetap saja berstatus single.

Kenapa?

Sebab Akashi tengah menunggu sang pujaan hati—seorang pemuda yang sudah 2 bulan lebih Akashi kode-in tapi masih saja tidak peka—untuk menyukai dirinya. Pemuda beruntung tersebut bernama Furihata Kouki—salah satu perawat baru di rumah sakit Teiko.

Akashi pernah berharap pada bintang jatuh, agar dia bisa berduaan disebuah ruangan dengan Furihata—dan kini permintaan tersebut terkabul. Akashi dan Furihata tengah berduaan diruangan Akashi. Semua karena kepala Furihata yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing—mungkin karena kecapekan akibat lembur kemarin. Dan berhubung saat itu Akashi sedang bersamanya, maka Furihata pun diajak oleh Akashi keruangannya.

"Coba kau tiduran dikasur itu, biar aku periksa."

"Tapi dokter...ini kan cuma pusi—"

"Jangan meremehkan penyakit, Kouki."

Furihata bergumam 'maaf' dengan pelan dan bergegas keatas kasur—menunggu Akashi memeriksanya. Kalau boleh jujur Furhita jadi waswas karena sikap Akashi tadi—ia takut kalau penyakitnya ternyata parah.

Akashi yang sudah selesai memakai perlengkapan dokternya—jas dokter, stetoskop, dan kacamata—berjalan mendekati Furihata. Mata Akashi jelalatan menikmati tiap lekuk tubuh makhluk manis yang terkapar indah diatas kasur.

"Do-Dokter?"

"Ah, maaf kan aku."

Akashi mendekatkan stetoskop miliknya kearah dada Furihata. Namun—

"Buka baju atasmu Kouki, aku sulit memeriksamu."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah."

Furihata dengan polosnya menyanggupi perintah Akashi—ia melepaskan bajunya, tanpa tau kalau Akashi menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Baju sudah terlepas, dan kini Furihata setengah telanjang, tiduran diatas kasur—seakan siap menjadi santapan sang dokter.

"Aku mulai..."

Akashi mendekatkan stetoskopnya kedada Furihata—bilangnya sih mau mengecek detak jantung Furihata. Padahal tidak, dengan sengaja Akashi mengenai ujung stetoskopnya pada bulatan pink di dada Furihata.

Mesum...

"Hnng—Ma-Maaf."

Furihata segera menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Akashi kaku ditempat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau suara Furihata bisa seseksi ini. Akashi semakin tergoda, ia pun kembali mendekatkan stetoskopnya, dan Furihata juga kembali bergetar menahan desahannya.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung agak lama hingga tiba-tiba—

"GYAAA—DO-DOKTER KAU MIMISAAN—"

**BRUG**

"DOKTEEEEER—"

—Akashi pingsan. Ah, sepertinya Akashi tidak kuat. Salah sendiri curi-curi kesempatan.

"...Pi...Pink..."

Sudah biarkan saja dia—bermimpi indah.

.

.

**Master-Maid**

.

Furihata awalnya melamar sebagai butler di kediaman keluarga Akashi, akan tetapi takdir berkata lain. Dengan seenak jidat, sang tuang muda Akashi mempekerjakannya sebagai maid pribadinya. Tak tangung-tanggung, Furihata bahkan dipaksa mengenakan pakaian maid penuh renda beserta rok pendek—yang bahkan tidak dapat menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan sempurna. Kalau Furihata membungkuk maka dapat dipastikan celananya akan terlihat.

Kalau boxer sih tak apa—tapi ini celana dalam wanita.

Entah dosa apa yang Furihata perbuat hingga ia bisa mendapatkan seorang master mesum macam Akashi Seijurou.

"Kouki buka kemejaku, tanganku pegal."

Baru saja Akashi pulang ke rumah—ia langsung menyuruh Furihata seenaknya. Padahal tangannya tidak terasa pegal sedikitpun. Akashi seharian hanya bermain shogi dengan temannya, Midorima. Memangnya pion shogi seberat barbel 10 kg.

"Baik tuan."

Dengan telaten jari lentik Furihata membuka kancing kemeja yang Akashi kenakan—maklum Furihata sudah sering ditugasi begitu—akan tetapi wajah Furihata terlihat sedikit merona, salahkan Akashi yang memiliki tubuh lumayan berbentuk—padahal tingginya biasa saja.

"Kau masih saja malu."

"Ma-Maaf."

Akashi menatap wajah Furihata, lalu turun hingga kebagian dada yang sedikit longgar—matanya mulai jelalatan. Kalau tidak ada pelayannya yang lain, mungkin Furihata sudah ia terkam. Usut-punya usut ternyata sang tuan muda naksir kepada maid kesayangannya.

Pantas sering modus.

"Kouki hari ini pun kau tampak menggemaskan."

"E-Eh? Terima kasih?"

"Daripada jadi maidku, lebih baik kau jadi istriku saja."

"...EEEH—?"

Furihata gelagapan dengan wajah merona—Akashi pun menyeringai senang. Sepertinya tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk mendapatkan hati—dan tubuh—Furihata.

.

.

**Koki-Pelayan**

.

**PRAAANG**

Sudah piring kelima yang dijatuhkan Furihata hari ini. Kalau piring kosong sih tak apa—masalahnya piring yang dijatuhkan Furihata berisikan makanan untuk para tamu di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Perlu memotong gaji Furihata seberapa banyak lagi agar semuanya terganti.

Sang koki yang melihat maha karyanya berhamburan dilantai, hanya bisa memijit keningnya. Mau marah kasihan, liat saja saat ini Furihata menunduk ketakutan—sambil memainkan seragamnya. Ini memang bukanlah hal yang baru, tapi kalau begini terus restoran mereka bisa bangkrut.

Tapi kenapa sang koki yang menceramahi Furihata? Rupanya sang koki alias Akashi Seijurou adalah pemilik restoran tersebut. Peran ganda toh.

"Ma-Maafkan aku...aku akan ganti rugi.."

"Dengan apa? Gajimu saja pas-pasan."

"Maaf..."

Sang koki mendengus sebal. Diperhatikannya Furihata dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilan biasa saja tak ada yang menarik, bahkan setengah wajahnya saja terhalang poni—sebentar poni? Jangan-jangan itu yang mebuat Furihata tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Poninya kepanjangan...

"Kau... potong ponimu."

"Ta-Tapi bos—"

"Potong atau aku akan meniadakan gajimu untuk bulan ini."

Furihata kicep, dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih sebuah gunting merah yang disodorkan kepadanya. Baru saja hendak memotong poninya, sang koki kembali mengintrupsi.

"Lama! Sini biar aku saja yang memotong."

Akashi mendekat kearah Furihata, kemudian mengambil alih gunting merah tersebut. Dengan sedikit kasar Akashi menyibakan poni Furihata keatas. Wajah Furihata menjadi fokus mata Akashi seketika.

"Bo-Bos?"

Sedetik kemudian Akashi kembali menurunkan poni Furihata, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang terbengong dibelakangnya. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang Akashi berujar lantang...

"Jangan pernah kau memotong ponimu! Ini perintah."

"Ta-Tapi—ba-baiklah."

Akashi bergegas keluar dapur—dan berjalan cepat menuju kantornya. Kepalanya penuh dengan wajah Furihata. Ada apakah gerangan?

'_**Kenapa dia bisa semanis itu—sial apa yang kupikirkan. Aaargh aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat wajahnya...'**_

Ehem—

Sepertinya sang pelayan ceroboh kita ini akan segera memiliki seorang pengagum rahasia—atau mungkin seorang pacar.

.

.

**Penjahat-Detektif**

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Akashi."

Kini mereka berdua berdiri ditengah derasnya hujan—saling berhadapan dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Sang detektif tersenyum puas, ketika berhasil menemukan seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang buron hampir 2 tahun belakangan. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka tugasnya akan selesai.

"Sayang sekali kau menemukanku. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain kucing-kucingan denganmu, tuan detektif."

Akashi si penjahat menyeringai seram, menatap sang detektif tanpa takut akan tertangkap. Seakan ia dapat kabur dengan mudah dari pandangan sang detektif.

"Kau meremehkanku! Aku akan menangkapmu sekarang juga!"

Ucapannya mantap dan begitu lantang, bahkan ditengah hujan yang deras ini—suaranya tetap terdengar jelas oleh si penjahat. Namun, suara tawa penjahat perlahan terdengar, seperti mengejek ucapan sang detektif barusan.

"Kau bilang apa Furihata-_san_? Menangkapku? Kau pasti bercanda."

Seringai meremehkan tergambar dibibir Akashi, membuat kepala Furihata memanas. Dengan sigap Furihata mencodongkan pistol miliknya kearah Akashi. Ia tidak akan segan menembak Akashi kalau dia berniat kabur dari hadapannya.

"Menyerahlah atau kau akan kutembak."

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bersenjata?"

Sebuah pintol tergengam manis ditangan Akashi, menatang Furihata untuk menghadapinya. Perlahan Akashi mengarahkan pistol tersebut kepada Furihata. Mereka berdua sama-sama dalam posisi siap menembak.

"Kau menembak aku pun akan menembak, Furihata-_san_."

Hujan semakin deras, malam semakin gelap. Kedua pria masih berdiri berhadapan seakan siap mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Tak ada saksi hanya mereka berdua disana.

**DOOR**

Kedua pistol diletuskan, suaranya begitu menggema—memecah hujan yang membasahi tubuh ambruk mereka. Tak ada saksi yang tau bagaimana nasib mereka, kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah? Tak akan ada yang tau.

.

**TAMAT**

.

Selesai XD

Ini kupersembahkan untuk semua pecinta AkaFuri XD

Semoga terhibur dan ceritanya tidak mengecewakan :'')

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan adakah yang bersedia me-reviewnya? :'')


End file.
